Un nouveau départ
by Cybele Adam
Summary: Au 12 Square Grimmauld, Remus et Sirius pensent, chacun de son côté, au temps où ils étaient plus qu'amis. Quatorze années ont passé, mais leur 'affinité canine' a survécu, alors... peut-être reste-t-il un espoir ? Slash, évidemment.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bien sûr, le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser, je n'y gagne pas un centime._

**_Note:_**_ Normalement, cette fic est censée être lue après _Affinité canine_. Toutefois, elle peut aussi bien être lue avant, ou même toute seule. Ça n'empêche pas de comprendre._

**Un nouveau départ**

Remus regardait fixement le plafond de la chambre que Sirius lui avait donnée au 12, Square Grimmauld. Comme il était étrange de se trouver là ! Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il avait entendu son ami parler de cet endroit – en se plaignant de sa mère, la plupart du temps – et maintenant, des années après le jour mémorable où Sirius avait annoncé qu'il avait définitivement quitté la maison de ses parents, ils y habitaient tous les deux.

Ils vivaient ensemble. De nouveau. Mais tout avait changé, et un mur s'élevait maintenant entre eux. Ou, plus exactement, deux – le mur tangible qui séparait leurs chambres respectives et un mur invisible, immatériel mais tout de même bien trop réel, qui les empêchait d'être _ensemble_ de la même façon qu'avant. Le terrible, cruel mur du temps qu'on ne peut remonter. Presque quatorze ans...

Leur amitié avait survécu, pourtant. En y repensant, Remus se disait que la rapidité et le naturel avec lequel ils s'étaient remis à se parler et à se comprendre sans devoir prononcer tous les mots tenaient du miracle. Sirius avait eu entièrement raison quand il avait dit, il y avait si longtemps que cela semblait être dans une autre vie, qu'il existait une sorte d'affinité canine entre eux deux. Et aussi que, s'il arrivait que leur relation amoureuse prenne fin, leur amitié ne mourrait pas avec elle.

L'amitié avait bien survécu, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils étaient aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été jusqu'à leur septième année, et même un peu plus maintenant que l'absence de James avait fait de Remus une sorte de meilleur ami par défaut. La situation lui rappelait le temps où, comme James sortait avec Lily depuis quelques semaines, Sirius avait décidé qu'il avait besoin d'un "meilleur ami par intérim" qui pourrait même devenir son "meilleur ami pour de bon" si James persistait à les laisser tomber pratiquement tous les jours pour "cette fichue fille".

_Je ne suis toujours qu'un second choix_, pensa-t-il. Et ce n'était pas plus agréable que la première fois. Bien sûr, il était devenu le premier choix de Sirius pour quelque chose d'encore plus important après cela, mais maintenant...

_Peut-être qu'on n'était pas faits pour être plus qu'amis, finalement_, se dit-il en soupirant.

Mais ça ne semblait pas normal. Sans la trahison de Wormtail, Padfoot et Moony formeraient toujours un couple.

Remus tenta de se raisonner:_ Tu ne peux pas en être sûr_ ! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être convaincu quand même.

° ° °

Sirius se demandait si Remus était encore éveillé. Malgré l'heure tardive, il était à peu près certain de l'avoir entendu bouger un instant plus tôt. Il avait dû trouver un livre intéressant dans la bibliothèque... Sirius doutait que les vieilles étagères de ses parents contiennent quoi que ce soit d'autre que des grimoires de magie noire, mais il supposait que ce sujet pouvait être considéré comme intéressant pour un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et tout le monde savait que la lecture faisait perdre à Remus Lupin toute notion de temps. Comme les plans de tours à jouer pour Sirius Black et James Potter bien des années auparavant.

Il y avait autre chose – quelque chose qui concernait Sirius et Remus ensemble – mais il ne voulait pas y penser. C'était comme si ça faisait partie d'une autre vie, maintenant, et il était d'autant plus triste pour Sirius de penser qu'un simple mur l'en séparait – enfin, le mur et les douze ans que Remus avaient passés sans lui.

Lui donner une chambre avait été tellement bizarre ! Il lui avait semblé anormal de laisser Molly préparer un lit pour quelqu'un qui, à une époque, avait dormi près de lui toutes les nuits. "Autre vie" ou non, Moony avait toujours une place à part dans le coeur de Padfoot, et il n'aurait eu qu'à demander pour retrouver une place dans ses bras également.

Mais, bien sûr, Remus ne demanderait jamais. Sirius n'avait pas eu de vraie vie pendant quatorze ans – douze en prison et deux après son évasion – mais Remus... Après une période de choc et de deuil, il avait dû continuer à vivre. Sans lui. Et probablement avec quelqu'un pour au moins une partie de ces longues années, bien qu'il n'ait jamais mentionné personne devant Sirius. Mais cela signifiait rien, sinon que ce n'était pas un sujet qu'ils pouvaient aborder ensemble.

Son esprit étant toujours habitué à la forme canine qu'il avait adoptée si souvent avant de revenir habiter la maudite maison de ses non moins maudits ancêtres, Sirius laissa échapper un grognement à l'idée de _son_ Moony blotti dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Puis, sans réfléchir – depuis quand perdait-il du temps à réfléchir ? -, il se leva et couvrit en quelques secondes la courte distance qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Remus.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de frapper.

"Sirius ?" appela la voix si familière.

° ° °

"Je savais que tu ne dormais pas", dit simplement Sirius.

Remus sourit et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

"Je savais que toi non plus."

Il y eut un moment de flottement embarrassé quand Remus ferma la porte et tendit automatiquement la main vers la clé, puis suspendit son geste.

"Verrouille", approuva Sirius. "Il vaut mieux éviter que Kreattur surgisse au milieu de notre conversation, non ?"

L'un et l'autre s'interdirent mentalement de souhaiter qu'il ne s'agisse pas que d'une simple conversation.

"J'ai d'abord pensé à venir ici sous ma forme de chien", reprit rapidement Sirius pour changer de sujet. "Comme ça, j'aurais pu me mettre en boule au pied de ton lit et faire semblant d'être juste ton animal de compagnie. Mais alors je n'aurais pas pu parler, et tu aurais pu penser que c'était impoli, de m'imposer dans ta chambre et de m'installer directement pour dormir... Oui, je sais que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens."

Cette dernière phrase répondait à l'air déconcerté qu'affichait Remus – déconcerté _et_ amusé, en fait.

"Tu ferais un charmant animal de compagnie, mais je préfèrerais t'acheter un panier, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne veux pas de poils de chien partout sur mon lit, et en plus je suis sûr que tu m'empêcherais de dormir en remuant tout le temps."

_Comme tu le faisais sous ta forme humaine_, ajouta Remus pour lui-même.

"Enfin, tu peux quand même t'asseoir", dit-il à la place, arrangeant rapidement les draps et la couverture tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'attarder sur la pensée de Sirius dans son lit, l'empêchant de dormir.

Sirius le regarda fixement. Il se demandait... Il n'était pas possible que Remus ne pense pas à _autre chose_ en disant cela, n'est-ce pas ? On ne contrôle pas les associations d'idées, et Sirius était bien placé pour savoir que son ami pouvait avoir l'esprit aussi mal tourné que lui-même malgré cet air de garçon "bien comme il faut" qui s'était simplement transformé en air d'homme "bien comme il faut".

Il s'assirent en silence, côte à côte sur le couvre-lit encore un peu chiffonné.

"Alors... tu... t'inquiétais pour Harry, je suppose ?" demanda finalement Remus.

"Non... Enfin, oui, j'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter pour Harry, hein ? Ce n'était pas exactement à ça que je pensais ce soir, mais... euh... bref. Donc, Harry... J'aimerais pouvoir lui écrire une vraie lettre. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi personne ne lui donne de nouvelles, et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, puisqu'il faut garder tellement de choses secrètes. J'aimerais pouvoir aller lui parler, ou l'inviter ici tout de suite. J'aimerais pouvoir faire _quelque chose_ pour lui. Au moins être là. Faire mon devoir de parrain, puisque James m'a fait confiance pour ça – Merlin sait pourquoi."

La main de Remus se déplaça comme d'elle-même pour effleurer celle de Sirius avec beaucoup de douceur.

"James avait confiance parce que tu les aimais, lui et sa famille. Et Lily aussi avait confiance en toi."

"C'est encore moins compréhensible, quand on pense que je la détestais au moment où James a commencé à sortir avec elle ! Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, mais elle avait sûrement remarqué."

Remus ne put réprimer un sourire amusé au souvenir de ce que Lily pensait alors.

"Elle savait que tu étais jaloux. James lui avait parlé de votre dispute et..."

Il hésita. C'était un terrain glissant pour lui, parce que ce jour était celui où il avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'il était, lui, jaloux de la complicité de James et Sirius.

"Dispute ?" répéta Sirius, incrédule. "C'est arrivé que je me dispute vraiment avec James ?"

"Eh bien... comme tu avais quitté le dortoir en claquant la porte après avoir hurlé des trucs du genre 'tu nous laisses tomber pour une fille' et que tu avais refusé obstinément de l'écouter quand il disait que Lily n'était pas n'importe quelle fille... je crois qu'on peut appeler ça une dispute, non ?"

"Oh ! Oui... C'est vrai, je ne comprenais vraiment pas et ça me rendait furieux. Quel gamin j'étais ! Je pensais qu'il trahissait notre amitié. Je ne voyais pas comment Lily pouvait être si importante pour lui alors que j'étais persuadé qu'il serait toujours plus important que n'importe qui d'autre pour moi... Et je détestais qu'il essaye de me trouver une copine aussi. Comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de moi... Ça doit être pour ça que j'avais fini par claquer la porte. En fait, je crois que je m'en souviens aussi, maintenant. Il essayait de me faire admettre que c'était bien normal qu'il veuille passer tant de temps avec la fille qu'il aimait, et moi... j'ai réagi comme un gamin, en disant que, puisque je n'avais pas de Lily, je ne voulais rien d'autre que d'être avec lui – ou un truc de ce genre."

Remus hocha la tête.

"Oui... 'La seule personne avec qui j'aie envie d'être, c'est toi'", cita-t-il. "Est-ce que tu as fini par te rendre compte que la formulation était un peu ambiguë ?"

"Quoi ?"

Sirius commença par cligner des yeux d'un air déconcerté puis, répétant la phrase dans sa tête, il comprit en un instant ce qu'avait voulu dire Remus... et il éclata de rire.

"Ne me dis pas qu'il pensait que... Oh, Merlin ! Je ne m'en suis jamais douté ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'imaginer un truc pareil ?"

"Lily l'avait taquiné là-dessus et il s'était mis à paniquer", résuma Remus, s'autorisant à rire aussi maintenant qu'il était sûr que Sirius trouvait ça drôle. "J'ai dû lui rappeler qu'il avait un loup-garou pour ami et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas être étroit d'esprit. Et il voulait que je fasse une sorte d'enquête à ton sujet, ce qui me mettait très mal à l'aise, comme tu peux l'imaginer..."

"Tu l'as fait ? Enquêter, je veux dire. Je n'ai pas remarqué... Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu m'avais invité chez tes parents pour Noël ?"

Sirius avait l'air assez choqué par cette idée. Remus s'empressa donc de le détromper... mais parla un peu trop:

"Non ! Ça, c'était parce que je voulais être avec toi. J'étais jaloux aussi, parce qu'on aurait dit que personne d'autre que James ne comptait pour toi."

"Mais toi aussi, tu comptais pour moi !" s'exclama Sirius en regardant Remus comme s'il pensait que son ami avait perdu l'esprit. "Tu aurais dû le savoir, Moony..."

Cette fois, ce fut sa main qui frôla celle de Remus, et le coeur de celui-ci se mit à battre plus vite.

L'espoir... Peut-être qu'il existait un moyen de détruire le mur métaphorique, finalement. La voix de Sirius avait quelque chose de tellement tendre... Dirait-il toujours "Moony" de cette façon s'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien que de l'amitié entre eux ?

"On ne contrôle pas la jalousie", dit-il, calme en apparence seulement, "et la mienne était pire que la tienne. Même si je n'étais pas encore conscient de mes sentiments, tu étais la seule personne avec qui j'aie envie d'être – et pas de la façon dont tu l'entendais quand tu avais dit ça à James."

_Et maintenant _? brûlait de demander Sirius. Mais ensuite ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Remus, et il sut.

"Tu te souviens de ce jour de Noël où je t'avais dit que tu me regardais de la même façon que ces filles qui voulaient toujours que je les embrasse ?"

"Oui", répondit Remus, très sérieux.

Et ce mot sonna comme s'il était destiné à accepter une demande en mariage (ce qui lui aurait bien plu, si seulement ça avait été possible).

Bien sûr, qu'il s'en souvenait ! Il voyait encore la scène aussi clairement que si elle avait été immortalisée par une photo sorcière. Et il sentait encore l'impression bizarre que l'air était chargé d'électricité ou d'ondes magiques. Ou, plus exactement, il la sentait de nouveau.

"Tu te souviens de ce que tu disais sur notre 'affinité canine' ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qui était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

"Oui", dit Sirius, exactement sur le même ton que Remus un peu plus tôt.

Comment aurait-il pu oublier cela ? Un lien spécial entre eux, créé au cours des nuits de pleine lune et approfondi plus tard par deux garçons de dix-sept ans qui venaient à peine de découvrir à quel point être amoureux pouvait être merveilleux.

_C'est_ toujours _merveilleux_, pensa Sirius. _On est toujours amoureux, comme si toutes ces années ne comptaient pas._

"Maintenant... je peux embrasser le loup-garou ?"

Pendant un instant, Remus n'eut aucune réaction autre qu'un clignement de paupières déconcerté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius puisse penser à plaisanter dans un moment pareil. Mais c'était justement quelque chose qu'il aimait chez Padfoot – imprévisibilité et humour en toutes circonstances. Alors il rit, et Sirius fit de même.

"Désolé", dit ensuite Sirius. "Je n'ai pas pu résister."

Mais il était évident que Remus ne songeait pas à lui en faire reproche.

"Je t'aime", chuchota-t-il avec grande affection, comme il rêvait de le faire depuis des mois.

"Même quand je fais l'imbécile ?"

"_Surtout_ quand tu fais l'imbécile – enfin... pas trop, quand même !"

Il rirent encore et Remus s'approcha de Sirius, qui dit "Je t'aime aussi" sur le même ton amoureux et l'attira encore plus près pour l'embrasser enfin.

Quatorze ans... Quatorze ans depuis leur dernier baiser – dont ils ne se souvenaient même pas parce qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que ce soit le dernier. Mais le mur avait indéniablement disparu, désormais, et plus rien ne comptait que le baiser présent – le premier de leur nouvelle vie ensemble.

"Est-ce que je peux inviter le chien qui fait l'imbécile à dormir dans mon lit ce soir ?" demanda Remus après quelques minutes avec le sourire malicieux que seul Sirius lui connaissait. "Je ne t'achèterai jamais de panier. A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu m'empêches de dormir toutes les nuits."

Sirius, bien entendu, n'y vit aucune objection.


End file.
